Markers, such as bronze gravestones, which are substantially totally unprotected from the ravages of the environment, typically present a good appearance for only a short time after they are emplaced. In point of fact, deterioration of the appearance commences almost immediately after emplacement and becomes visually evident within a few days. After months of environmental exposure, such markers have become decidedly unsightly; and, after years, the effects of corrosion and other processes working on the exposed metal marker leave an unpleasant and deteriorating sight. In the case of bronze gravestones, this deterioration is a source of annoyance and misgiving to relatives and friends of the deceased. Further, in cemeteries presenting an array of bronze gravestones, such deterioration is also distressing to the cemetery management since the overall appearance of the cemetery is adversely affected.
There are, of course, other metal markers which are also intended for long term emplacement which are especially subject to such undesirable deterioration. Merely by way of example, many states with historical roadways emplace bronze markers by the roadside to indicate the site of a historical event and to discuss the event. Often, these markers have become so deteriorated from the effects of the environment that they can hardly be read and, as well, are unbecoming to the event. Brass plaques are also widely used to identify buildings, etc., and brass is subject to the same sort of deterioration from long term exposure to the environment. Other uses of metal exposed to the environment and intended to present a good appearance over a long period will readily occur to those skilled in the art.
Thus, those skilled in the art will appreciate that it would be highly desirable to provide for the restoration (if needed) of metal markers and for periodic maintenance which will render the metal markers strikingly handsome, easy to read and very long lasting. It is to these ends that my invention is directed.